Attack on Wolves
by NatureMature
Summary: Pemburu VS Serigala. Eren si Tudung Hijau terjebak di tengah-tengahnya. (#4 pernyataan mengejutkan dari seorang tokoh baru!)
1. Perpisahan

.

Ada lagu yang terkenal di desanya. Entah buatan siapa. Tapi nadanya enak didengar. Liriknya gampang dihapal.

Hanya saja, Eren merasa pesan moral di dalamnya terlalu_ liar._

**.**

"_SERIGALA! SERIGALA!_

_Lebih beracun dari laba-laba_

_Merayap seperti ular berbisa_

_Tidak berbau, tidak terlihat_

_Langkahnya ringan bagai rambut_

_Matanya tajam seperti mercusuar_

_SERIGALA! SERIGALA!_

_Pemakan anak-anak_

_Berbulu lebat_

_Kau tidak bisa membuatnya menurut_

_BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA!_

_Serigala beracun musuh umat manusia"_

**.**

Sudah seharian ini Eren berjalan santai di hutan. Tanpa minat. Jenuh.

"Apa tidak ada penghuni lain di sini selain pohon?" gerutunya. "Pohon lagi. Pohon lagi."

Memang ada rengekan jangkrik, kelepak sayap burung, gemerisik daun, tikus menjerit, kumbang mencicit, juga derap kaki musang. Tapi semuanya hanya suara. Tak ada yang mau menampakkan diri.

"Membosankan sekali," ia mengeluh. "Tahu gitu nggak usah pergi."

—_srek!_

Eren mengerjap.

Ada bunyi ranting terinjak. Keras. Tidak natural. Persis di belakangnya. Entah semak-semak sebelah kanan atau kiri.

Eren was-was, tapi memutuskan terus berjalan. Tidak menoleh. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

_Sial, _umpatnya dalam hati. _Kuharap itu bukan serigala._

_._

* * *

"**Attack on Wolves"**_  
_

**(Nami, 220813)**

**[Warning]: **OOC, AU, _typo(s)_, _shonen-ai_, dst. **[Disclaimer]: **_**Shingeki no Kyojin © **_Hajime Isayama, _**Si Kerudung Merah **_(asli maupun adaptasi) © Banyak (lihat wikipedia), _**Hansel dan Gretel © **_Grimm Bersaudara, tak ketinggalan macam-macam cerita dengan serigala di dalamnya. _Please lend me your characters and plot! I swear it is not for material purpose, Sir!_ Suwer-samber-gledek! #boelah #jadulamet. **[Pairing]: **Kasih tau nggak, yaa~ /ketawa najis. _Slash_ sama _straight_ ada sih.. Disimpen dulu ye, takut _spoiler_. **[Rating]: **Sekarang masih K sih, besok mungkin L, besoknya lagi M, besoknya /stopit. **[Genre]: **_Adventure_ dan _Romance. _Kalo diterjemahin berarti: Petualangan (mencari) Cinta /engga

.

* * *

**| 00 |**

**SEBUAH MISI**

* * *

**.**

Sekitar dua belas jam yang lalu, waktu pagi masih buta, Eren sebenarnya menolak mentah-mentah pergi ke rumah Pamannya. Tidak peduli ibunya sudah mengiming-imingi dia dengan mainan, buku, baju bagus, sampai makanan manis yang sangat mahal dan lezat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu," segahnya tidak nyaman. "Cih, kue dan permen! Memangnya aku Hansel dan Gretel?"

"Eren! Ssst.. Nanti mereka dengar!" Carla buru-buru menghardik anaknya. Merasa tidak nyaman.

Hansel dan Gretel adalah anak kembar. Satu kampung. Tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi semua orang tahu kisah mereka. Lima tahun lalu, kedua anak itu lenyap begitu saja di hutan. Gosipnya mereka direbus Nenek Lampir. Tapi Eren sekeluarga yakin, mereka dilahap makhluk yang sama sekali lain. Lebih mengerikan dari nini-nini pedofil kelaparan. Mereka dimakan_ binatang_. Bukan sembarang binatang. Tapi serigala. Serigala yang sangat licik dan jahat.

"Lagipula, memangnya _itu_ penting banget ya, Bu?" timpal Eren malas.

Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah kotak hitam yang tergolek di atas meja. Terbuat dari besi yang tampak berat dilihat tapi ringan dipegang. Ujung-ujungnya dipernis. Di tengah-tengahnya ada jalinan tali emas yang dibentuk pita. Eren tidak tahu ada apa di dalamnya, tapi tampaknya itu benda berharga. Ia bisa melihat, selain pita, masih ada beberapa gembok dan rantai yang membelit seperti ular.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Biar Ibu suruh Mikasa saja," ancamnya sambil bercanda. Gulungan peta di tangannya ia putar-putar jahil.

"Jangan minta Mikasa!" buru-buru Eren bangkit. "Sini. Biar aku saja!"

"Baiklah, Eren," Carla tertawa lembut dan peta itu berpindah tangan. "Aku percayakan padamu."

.

* * *

**| 01 |**

**PERPISAHAN**

* * *

.

Subuh adalah waktu paling tepat untuk memulai perjalanan, begitulah kata orang-orang.

Eren berdebar. Masih tidak percaya ia akan jadi salah satunya. Para petualang yang gagah itu! Ya, katanya, ia akan pulang membawa cerita super seru untuk dibagi bersama Armin dan Mikasa nanti! Terutama Mikasa. Anak itu sedang ikut ayahnya ke pusat kota dan akan kembali bulan depan. Akan menyenangkan sekali jadinya jika mereka bisa tiba di rumah pada saat yang sama. Berbagi roti dan jus di meja makan, saling menceritakan kisah masing-masing dengan mulut penuh makanan dan dentingan sendok yang ramai.

Eren mengancingkan tudung hijau yang sangat disayanginya. Mengikat tali sepatu kuat-kuat. Bergumam sambil mengecek apakah bawaan sudah komplit.

"Hmm.. Tiga setel baju ganti? Oke. Dompet? Oke. Sabun? Hmm.. ada. Handuk dan selimut? Oh, ini juga sudah masuk. Tiga kerat roti jumbo? Waduh, masih hangat, nih! Oke, ada. Dua botol air minum? Haha, ini yang paling penting! Hadir. Terus, hmm.. peta, ya? Duh, peta... Mana ya, petanya? Oh, ini dia!"

Ibunya memandang khawatir. "Kotaknya kamu taruh di mana, Nak?"

Eren nyengir kuda, berbisik di telinga ibunya, "Aman."

Carla mengangguk mengerti. "Ingat, jangan menyimpang dari peta. Atau serigala akan memakanmu!"

Eren menengakkan badan. Memberi hormat layaknya prajurit. "Siap, Bu!"

"Eren," pesan Carla sambil meremas kedua bahunya. "Jangan pernah buka kotak oleh-oleh Ibu untuk Paman ini, ya. Karena di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang kalau baunya tercium oleh serigala, maka ia akan datang mencarimu. Menguntit tanpa suara. Lalu _hap_! Kamu akan dimakan bulat-bulat. Tiba-tiba. Hidup-hidup. Tanpa persiapan. Tanpa sisa. Giginya setajam tombak dan ia bisa mengunyah tulang-tulangmu seperti kacang. Menggiling kepalamu dalam lambungnya seolah-olah itu hanya terigu. Apalagi, ia juga bisa—"

"Tenang, Bu. Untuk itu aku membawa ini, kan?" potong Eren sambil menunjukkan punggungnya.

Di sana tersemat sebilah pedang. Langsing. Kokoh. Sarungnya terbuat dari campuran kayu mahoni dan kulit kuda liar. Tampak tidak mencolok. Tapi di luar dugaan, sangat runcing. Ampuh untuk menusuk dan membelah. Mata pisaunya ada tiga. Sangat berbahaya. Pedang model seperti itu, kecuali bagian untuk menggenggam, sama sekali tidak punya sisi tumpul di mana pun. Inilah jenis senjata yang umum digunakan pada masa itu.

Carla tersenyum. Segumpal air asin menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya yang mulai dicemari keriput. "Jaga kesehatan ya, Nak. Jangan repotkan Pamanmu."

"Aduh, Ibu ini. Eren kan hanya sebentar. Paling lama dua bulan. Pokoknya, jangan sampai adik lahir duluan," godanya sambil cengegesan.

Ibunya tersentak. "Kamu tahu dari..."

Eren menggeleng. Ia kecup sekilas perut ibunya yang memang sedikit gembur. "Yah," bisiknya. "Sudah pasti aku pulang sebelum kamu lahir, Dik."

Carla mengelus kepala anaknya penuh sayang. "Hati-hati ya, Nak."

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu!" Eren bangkit, memeluk ibunya. Lama. Pelan-pelan mereka melepaskan diri dengan enggan. Rikuh. Tak rela.

Eren hampir saja kembali memeluk ibunya. Mendekapnya erat dan mengatakan dengan penuh sesal, maaf Ibu, aku tak jadi pergi, seperti itu. Namun, niatnya sudah bulat. Sambil menggigit bibir, ia bergegas lari seperti pegas. Menerabas rumput dan meloncati pagar. Tas selempangnya berayun-ayun. Ia sudah memutuskan, walau cuma mengintip, ia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang.

—_Degh!_

Eren gamang.

Cuma sesaat. Tapi rasanya tidak enak. Dunia di sekelilingnya seolah menghitam, membeku, dan berputar bagai gasing.

Ia mengerem kakinya dengan suara berdecit lalu berbalik tiba-tiba, persis di persimpangan jalan. Dari jauh, ibunya tampak seperti pipa mungil.

Ditariknya napas banyak-banyak sampai perutnya menggembung lalu berteriak, "IBU! _Aku sayang padamu!_ SELALU! AKAN! SELAMANYA!"

Eren tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Ibunya saat itu. Tapi sayup-sayup, dia bisa mendengar satu kalimat merdu yang terbawa angin seperti lagu.

"_A k ku. Ju ga. Sa y a ang. Pa d amu u. E r ren..."_

Eren lega. Ia merasa ringan. Kali ini, betul-betul tanpa berbalik, ia berbelok ke sebelah kanan. Menuju hutan. Menuju rumah Paman.

_Tapi Eren tidak tahu. _

Tepat ketika bayangannya menghilang tertelan rumah penduduk, Carla jatuh berlutut. Dari mulutnya keluar darah. Hitam dan berbau busuk. Sambil menahan sakit, ia elus perutnya yang membusung.

"Aku tidak akan mati," katanya terengah-engah. "Tidak sampai Eren mengantarkan kotak itu. Tidak sampai kamu lahir, Anakku."

.

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**A/N**

**Ini gue kesambet apaan seh bikin **_**multichap**_** /cabikpipisendiri**

**Biasanya selalu kena WB dan **_**discontinued **_**sih ya uhuk uhuk**

**Yowes kelar nggak kelar liat nanti, deh! /slap**

**Tapitapi lanjutannya udah ada, loh. Nggak caya? Nggak caya, kaaan? **

**Nih, buktinya ada **_**trailer**_**(?)-nya!**

**.**

**[Teaser]**

**[Vol. 2]**

NYARIS ● HAUS ● BASAH ● PERSIMPANGAN ● YANG TERBANGUN DAN YANG TERTIDUR

"_Tadi itu nyaris saja," kata si Pembunuh._

"Tunggu. Tak ada yang bilang padaku bahwa jalannya bercabang dua!"

_Eren melompat mundur. Pedangnya teracung. "Siapa—"_

Mereka saling mengamati. Malam beku seperti es.

_Ia menggaruk kepala. Ia yakin Ibunya tidak berbohong. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. _

Pasti.


	2. Second Person

**Attack on Wolves #2 © Nami (240813)**

[disklaim standar diaktifkan]

**.**

* * *

**| 02 |**

**NYARIS**

* * *

**.**

—_Srek!_

Eren menghentikan langkah. Kupingnya tegak.

_Lagi-lagi_, batinnya.

Beberapa menit ia terus diam dalam posisi seperti itu. Tangannya telah siap di hulu pedang. Tidak ragu menebas siapa pun, _apa pun_ yang kelihatan mengancam.

Hutan masih senyap. Hanya ciap burung yang terdengar samar-samar.

—_Srek!_

Eren melompat mundur. Pedangnya teracung. "Siapa—"

_Srek!—_

_Sreksrek!—_

_Srek!—_

_Krosak!—_

_Srek!—_

_Syut!_—Eren mendesah lega.

Seekor kadal buruk rupa. Matanya melotot polos dari balik semak.

Eren masukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung. Siap melanjutkan perjalanan.

_Aku pasti terlalu banyak mendengar cerita Ibu_, pikirnya.

.

Lima menit berlalu. Eren sudah pergi namun...

—_Crot!_

Kadal tadi tewas.

Penyek. Seketika. Diinjak tanpa belas kasih. Otaknya berceceran di tanah seperti bubur merah putih.

"Tadi itu nyaris saja," kata si Pembunuh. Segaris senyum penuh maksud terbit di wajahnya.

.

* * *

**| 03 |**

**HAUS**

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat tapi matahari masih melotot tajam.

Eren merasa gerah. Sangat. Tenggorokannya sudah mirip bunga bakung kering yang minta disiram. Cepat-cepat diambilnya botol air minum yang tergantung di tas. Sebentar kemudian terdengar bunyi _glek—glek—glek_ yang keras. Beberapa tetes air bening meluncur di dagu dan lehernya.

Dari balik semak yang gelap, sesuatu sedang mengintip lekat. Memerhatikan dalam diam. Menajamkan mata pada tiap tegukan air yang terperosok ke tenggorokan Eren. Jakunnya yang bergoyang-goyang. Gumpalan air yang turun bulat-bulat di balik kulit lehernya seperti antrian buah ceri.

Eren mengelap bibirnya yang becek dengan punggung tangan. Daging itu merah. Basah. Berdenyut seksi.

Sesuatu itu menelan ludah.

_Bergairah._

Eren mendongak, menggoyang-goyang si botol di atas mulutnya yang mangap. Tak ada setetes pun air yang keluar. Ia mendecak kesal. Berpikir untuk menyimpang jalan sedikit.

Pelan-pelan ia menuju suara kecipak air di sebelah timur.

Sesuatu itu mengikutinya. Meloncat gesit di antara pohon dan semak.

.

* * *

**| 04 |**

**BASAH**

* * *

.

Mata Eren menangkap kemilau air di kejauhan. Ia mempercapat langkah. Mengikuti insting. Berharap semoga itu bukan ilusi.

Benar saja. Bunyi kecipak air yang lembut berangsur-angsur berubah jadi gemuruh air terjun.

Eren terengah-engah tidak sabar. Melempar seluruh bajunya yang basah oleh keringat. Semuanya dilepas. Tas, sepatu, bahkan celana dalam. Hanya pedang yang dia biarkan terselip di pinggang. Lalu dengan satu entakan, ia meloncat dengan jeritan nyaring. Permukaan air seperti tertonjok, berhamburan di sekitarnya laksana percik api.

Sosok mencurigakan itu kembali mengintip semua dari balik batu. Liurnya menetes. Tidak menyangka Eren akan bugil. Polos. Seperti model lukisan. Dada bidang itu. Lekukan pinggul yang sempurna. Bokong yang merekah kencang. Bulu-bulu yang menempel basah. Ah, sungguh ingin sekali dia menerjang bocah itu sekarang!

_Sabar,_ ia menahan diri dengan jantung berdentum, _masih belum waktunya._

Eren masih asyik bermain air. Menyelam. Berenang. Melompat. Sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diintai. Sejam kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam kolam. Mengibaskan badan seperti kucing baru dibanjur. Rambutnya yang lepek menempel di leher. Ikal-ikalnya menggantung loyo, mengundang untuk dipegang.

Makhluk itu lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Mengedipkan matanya sekali.

Dua kali.

_Terpesona_.

.

* * *

**| 05 |**

**PERSIMPANGAN**

* * *

.

Eren tiba di sebuah persimpangan di mana jalan bercabang jadi dua seperti lidah ular. Tak ada petunjuk jalan yang terlihat. Eren memicingkan mata. Menegok kanan kiri. Melihat jauh ke depan. Memayungi matanya dengan telapak tangan.

Sepi.

Tak ada orang atau kereta yang lewat. Lagi-lagi hanya bunyi angin, daun, dan cericip burung. Matahari terus melotot. Tak mau berkedip. Eren kembali merasa gerah. Ia duduk di atas bayangan sembarang pohon dan membuka kembali petanya.

"Hmm. Ini apa, sih? Brokoli?" Eren memasang pose berpikir lalu menoyor kepalanya sendiri. "Oh, bilang dong kalau maksudnya hutan! Terus jalan sedikit lagi. Terus nanti ketemu jembatan. Nah, dari jembatan mesti lewatin jalan gunung yang berputar-putar."

Eren berdiri tegap.

"Oke. Hutan. Jembatan. Gunung. Rumah Paman. Segini doang mah kecil!"

Eren kembali duduk.

"Tunggu. TAK ADA yang bilang padaku bahwa jalannya bercabang dua!"

Ia menggaruk kepala. Bingung. Peta ibunya memang sederhana, tapi ia yakin beliau tidak berbohong. Pasti ada yang salah di sini.

_Pasti_.

Eren amati kedua jalan itu dengan cermat.

Mungkinkah halusinasi?

"Tidak," ia menggeleng lemah. "Ini asli."

... Tapi ada yang _aneh_.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik, jalan di sebelah kiri tampak baru dibuat. Mulus beraspal. Sempit. Panjang. Dan ujungnya tidak terlihat. Eren bisa melihat matahari sedang bercermin di permukaannya. Sementara itu, jalan satunya berlobang-lobang seperti bekas jerawat. Tak mungkin dilalui kereta beroda. Tapi lebarnya mirip dengan jalan yang telah Eren lalui sebelumnya.

Eren manyun. Peta itu ia masukkan lagi ke tas selempang. Melihat situasinya, tak ada salahnya untuk istirahat sebentar. Terlalu panas. Terlalu lelah. Terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir.

_Barangkali akan ada musafir lainnya yang lewat_, pikir Eren terkantuk-kantuk. _Aku akan bisa bertanya padanya nanti. _

Lima menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Suasana begitu damai.

Tenang.

Membuai.

Tanpa sadar, Eren pun jatuh tertidur.

... Begitu pula penguntitnya yang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

.

* * *

**| 06 |**

**YANG TERBANGUN DAN YANG TERTIDUR**

* * *

.

Bulan menempel erat di langit.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, seekor serigala mencium bau yang aneh. Manis. Tapi tampak mengancam. Memikat. Seperti racun. Membuatnya tidak tenang dan sulit tidur.

Bau yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu.

Moncongnya terangkat ke angkasa. Bersiul nyaring di tengah keheningan malam.

.

Dari jauh, makhluk yang sedari tadi membuntuti Eren terenyak. Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba. Kupingnya tegak. Tidak salah lagi. Ia yakin telah mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya:

_auman serigala_.

Diliriknya tas Eren. Menebak-nebak di mana kira-kira anak itu menaruh kotak spesialnya. Perlahan ia turun dari atas pohon. Lincah. Gesit seperti kucing. Sebentar kemudian dia sudah mendarat tanpa bunyi. Berjinjit. Memutari Eren pelan-pelan. Mencari cara paling tepat untuk membobol tasnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan mengerikan itu terlihat. Benda itu.. tas Eren JEBOL!

Ada sobekan yang menganga. Tak terlalu besar. Sepertinya tergores ranting. Letaknya di sudut punggung belakang. Tas itu kebetulan terguling di tanah, sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Firasatnya tidak enak. Ia raih tas itu secepat kilat, mengangkatnya terbalik, lantas menuangkan segala isinya ke tanah.

Tidak ada!

Kotak hitam itu TIDAK ADA!

Ia celingukan. Apa mungkin tercecer di tengah jalan? Benda sepenting itu!

Gapura desa? Warung peristirahatan? Air terjun? Semak sayur? Di mana? Sejak kapan? Ia begitu panik hingga tidak menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting.

—_Tidak mungkin._

Terbuka.

Mata Eren TERBUKA!

Bohong. Sejak kapan?

Ia kelabakan. Ingin lari. Kabur. Ke mana saja. Tapi giok kembar itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, membuatnya kaku seperti patung.

Mereka saling mengamati.

Malam beku seperti es.

Begitu pula pandangan Eren yang menyipit. Curiga. Mengandung luka. Mirip seperti ekspresi orang yang..

—_terkhianati_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini_?_" Eren berkata lirih. Seperti berusaha mengeluarkan batu dari dalam tenggorokan. "_Mi.. kasa_?"

Yang dipanggil langsung membatu. Memalingkan muka. Tatapan Eren membuat perutnya teraduk-aduk.

Mikasa... kehabisan kata-kata.

.

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**A/N**

**ASEEEK, **_**STALKER**_**-NYA KETAHUAN!**

**Hayo, siapa yang tebakannya bener? /yaudahsigapenting**

**Volume ini keitung prolog ye. Tokohnya belum lengkap semua soalnya.**

**Besok nambah satu lagi, loh.. Selamat menebak C:**

**.**

_Dan untuk Mbak/Mas Titan Unyu,  
__di mana pun engkau berada,  
__menilik dari sikap dan cara anda meriviu, kayaknya saya kenal.  
__tp lupa. eh tapi tau sih. tp ga inget juga. tapi kok kayak pernah tau. lupa dmn tp /apasih /berisik_

_hah darah apaan? darah bulanan? /plak  
__oh darah si mami carla. iya tuh si mami ngapain sih pake bengek segala. (hus! dia tokoh penting loh / / / )__  
_

_... heh banyak nanya lu! /namikejem  
__iyeiye apa sih yg engga buat titan unyu~  
namanya juga guest. raja. atau ratu? yah pokoknya gitu  
__mirip ga mirip liat nanti yak. ikutin terus makanya. ini tipe iseng-iseng (?) yg serunya belakangan..__  
_

_levi muncul kok pasti, santai.. yg jelas dia bukan jadi ibu peri /yakali /ehtapibolehjuga  
__pairing nya standar (?) kok. paling Levi x Eren, Irvin x Levi , mob x Levi, Jean x Armin, Levi x Petra, Ymir x Christa, dst, dst..  
__sampe pas bikin plot gue mulai ragu ini tokoh utamanya eren apa bukan /namsadarnam__  
_

_nb. trims buat reviewnya yak titan unyu, tp saya sangat menyesalkan knp anda ga login. kita jadi ga bisa menggila di pm kan ini... bocor smua kan ini jadinya... kan.. kan.. /stres /lemparmeja /bekep_

_._

**[Teaser]**

**[Vol. 3]**

PENGAKUAN MIKASA DAN KEPUTUSAN EREN ● DI MANA KOTAKNYA? ● ANCAMAN

_Langkah Eren terhenti. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak 'kan bilang siapa-siapa."_

"Tamat, kau!" katanya haus darah. Tinggal satu ayunan lagi dan—

"_Ma-mau apa kamu?" bentak Mikasa curiga. _

"Pertama-tama," katanya tenang. "Terserah kalian mau menganggapku tokoh jahat atau baik..."

"_Lepaskan dia!" perintah Mikasa._

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit perkenalan? Aku adalah—"


	3. Third Person

**Attack on Wolves #3 © Nami (280813)**

[disklaim standar diaktifkan]

**.**

* * *

**| 07 |**

**PENGAKUAN MIKASA DAN KEPUTUSAN EREN**

* * *

.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" protes Eren. "Jadi, selama ini _kamu_ yang mengikutiku?"

"Kau sadar aku yang—"

"Mikasa, kau bukan serigala. Jangan berbohong. Jangan bicara berbelit-belit."

"Ah, benar. Eren! Dengar. Mengenai serigala, kau harus—"

"Kenapa. Kamu. Mengikutiku. Jawablah, Mikasa! Kumohon."

Gadis itu meremas syalnya kuat-kuat. Tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tidak yakin ada waktu untuk tetek bengek seperti ini. Tapi Eren keras kepala. Mereka tak akan melangkah maju jika ia belum bicara tujuan sebenarnya. Padahal mereka dikejar waktu. Kotak mereka hilang. Serigala mengejar. Dan mereka masih harus memilih jalan sebelah kanan atau kiri.

"Kami semua," katanya akhirnya. "Kami semua khawatir padamu, Eren. Aku... _aku_ khawatir padamu!"

"_Kami_? Tunggu. Jadi ini semua ulah Ayah? Atau Ibu? Ada apa dengan "menyerahkan semua pada si anak lelaki", hah?"

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengawasimu dari jauh, Eren!" Mikasa balas berteriak, lalu suaranya kembali melembut. "Setelah mendapatkan kabar kepergianmu, aku langsung berlari seperti anak panah. Aku khawatir. Cemas kalau tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau bahkan belum pamit padaku! Tengah hari aku baru bisa melihat sosokmu. Untunglah Eren, aku senang karena kau berjalan santai dan sering beristirahat. Itu membuatku mudah mengejar langkahmu."

Eren mendelik tidak suka. Tak tahu harus girang atau kesal oleh ungkapan terima kasih Mikasa.

"Kamu tahu, Eren? Aku hanya kepikiran, takut kamu sakit atau lapar. Di tasmu tidak ada kotak obat. Kau tidak tahu mana tanaman yang bisa dimakan dan mana yang beracun. Bagaimana kalau kau diserang binatang buas? Dua lebih baik dari pada satu! Bahkan Hansel dan Gretel yang jalan berdua pun..." Mikasa menghentikan kata-katanya. "Pokoknya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjalankan misi ini sendirian!"

Eren tertegun. Tiba-tiba sebersit pikiran muncul di kepalanya. "Kau... kau tidak bilang pada Ayah bahwa kau menyusulku?"

"Aku pamit," jawabnya. "Tapi... untuk pergi ke rumah Armin. Bukan menyusulmu masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika Ayah tahu?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Armin untuk pura-pura bilang kalau aku menginap di tempatnya. Aku.. aku bilang aku bosan dengan kota dan kangen rumah."

"Mika—," kali ini giliran Eren yang kehabisan kata-kata. Ia ingat raut wajah ibunya ketika berpamitan dulu. Wajah keriput yang nelangsa. Tidak rela. Khawatir yang berlebihan. Seolah tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Seolah anaknya takkan kembali.

Kali ini, ekspresi yang sama terjahit di wajah Mikasa.

Tidak mau lepas.

Menatap seperti topeng busuk.

Eren merasa bersalah.

Mikasa, tidak berbohong waktu bilang ia kangen _rumah_.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kecokelatan, Eren berkata, "Kau boleh ikut, Mikasa."

Kepala anak perempuan itu langsung terangkat. Antusias. Semangatnya telah kembali. "Sungguh?"

Eren mengangguk. "Tapi jangan main bantu seenaknya, ya."

"Hm!"

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Hm!"

"Jangan membuatku merasa tidak berguna."

"Hm!"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Hm!"

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu. Apalagi anakmu."

"Hm!"

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita..."

Ucapan Eren terhenti ketika Mikasa memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Eren," katanya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Pundak Eren terasa basah. Ia mendesah. Membalas pelukan Mikasa dengan senyum maklum di wajah. "Hm!"

**.**

* * *

**| 08 |**

**DI MANA KOTAKNYA?**

* * *

.

Matahari, seperti lukisan anak kecil, mengintip dari balik gunung di timur.

Sambil berjalan, mereka saling bertukar informasi. Kebanyakan Mikasa yang bicara. Ia telah mencari tahu soal hutan ini dari penduduk kota. Berkat sarannya, mereka memilih jalur sebelah kiri yang sempit dan mulus. Mikasa bilang, itu adalah jalan pintas yang dibuat Kawanan Pemburu setahun silam. Mereka sudah memasang arah penunjuk jalan, tapi entah kenapa, papan kayu itu selalu menghilang seminggu setelah dipasang. Jalan lebar berbatu yang mirip dengan jalan yang sebelumnya mereka lalui justru keliru. Diduga Nenek Lampir membuatnya untuk menyesatkan anak-anak. Hanya mereka yang sangat kuat hatinya sajalah yang bisa terus berjalan di sepanjang lintasan tanpa terpancing oleh rumah kue, kembang api, atau toko mainan ilusi.

"Terlalu berisiko," Mikasa memeringatkan. "Kupikir jalan yang sebelah kiri lebih aman. Aku mencuri informasi ini dari obrolan para pedagang dan tampaknya mereka bisa dipercaya."

Selain itu, Mikasa tak lupa menceritakan pada Eren soal lolongan serigala yang didengarnya semalam.

"Itu pertanda gawat. Kita harus segera pergi dari kawasan ini secepatnya. Minimal 50 seibometer. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, aku yakin kita bisa mencapainya sebelum malam tiba. Oya, Eren, ngomong-ngomong," kata Mikasa lagi. "Kau yakin kita tak perlu mencari kotak hitam itu?"

Langkah Eren terhenti.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak 'kan bilang siapa-siapa," katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku janji," katanya setuju, meski tak begitu paham.

_Sejak kapan Eren jadi penuh rahasia?_

Eren memiringkan kepalanya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik. "Aku menyembunyikannya. Tapi _bukan_ di tas."

Mikasa membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Lalu di mana?"

"Sstt!" Eren menyuruhnya diam. Mikasa salah tingkah. Ia menurut dan membungkam mulutnya. "Kau hanya perlu tahu itu saja. Kotak ini aman. Kamu tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi—"

"Untuk menipu musuh, harus lebih dulu menipu teman, kan?"

Gantian Mikasa yang mengehentikan langkah. Terpana.

Setelah itu, mereka tak lagi membicarakan tentang kotak hitam, oleh-oleh, titipan, atau sejenisnya sepanjang jalan.

.

* * *

**| 09 |**

**ANCAMAN**

* * *

.

Jalan yang dipilih Mikasa kelihatannya jalan yang benar. Tapi Eren tetap membuka kembali peta yang digambar ibunya. Berdua mereka mengerumuni peta yang digelar di atas tanah.

Peta itu sederhana. Manual. Bahkan bisa dibilang acak-acakan. Sejumlah tulisan tampak luntur. Banyak garis yang salah lukis dicoret begitu saja dengan garis baru. Ketahuan sekali Carla membuatnya dengan pensil tumpul dan tanpa penghapus.

"Kalau lihat skalanya, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari hutan," gumam Eren, "berarti tinggal..."

"Menyeberangi jembatan dan mendaki gunung."

Eren menatap Mikasa jengkel. Tidak senang kalimatnya diserobot. "Ah, Mikasa! Diam, dong!"

"Tidak, Eren," kata Mikasa tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia mendesak Eren tenggelam, masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Berikutnya ia sudah melemparkan barang-barang dan peta mereka ke tempat yang sama. Terakhir, Mikasa sendiri meloncat masuk. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Eren.

Ia berbisik, "_Kamu_ yang diam."

"Ada apa?" balas Eren risih. Posisi ini tidak enak dan ia merasa sesak napas.

Mikasa menggigit bibir. "Entah, Eren. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita diam dulu seperti ini."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar toplak kuda yang berhenti tepat di depan semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kuda itu berputar-putar. Dari mulutnya keluar uap-uap panas. Moncongnya mengendus-endus, menyisir rumput yang tadi mereka injak.

Eren dan Mikasa menahan napas.

Tegang bukan main.

Mikasa hampir mencabut pedang miliknya kalau saja si penunggang kuda tidak segera menarik tali kekang, melecut kudanya hingga mengikik nyaring, lantas benderap pergi ke arah berlawanan.

Eren mendesah lega.

"Tunggu, Eren. Kita harus tetap di sini sebentar lagi. Keadaan belum aman." Mikasa menahan lengan si Tudung Hijau. "Orang itu bisa saja—"

Eren tidak peduli. Ia tampik cengkeraman Mikasa dan menyongsong jalan aspal di depannya. Menengok kanan kiri. Kecewa karena sosok si penunggang kuda sudah tidak terlihat. Sepertinya ia memacu sangat cepat dan terburu-buru.

Mikasa mau tak mau ikut keluar dari semak. "Eren. Kita harus _segera_ pergi dari sini."

"Tapi, Mikasa, kupikir... kupikir kita bisa tanya jalan pada orang itu!"

"Kau tidak lihat tadi dia mengendus-endus rumput tempat kita duduk? Ia mengincar kita!"

Dari belakang, sesosok bayangan meletakkan tangannya pada pundak kedua anak itu. Eren dan Mikasa langsung berbalik kaget. Dengan sigap, Mikasa mendorong Eren ke samping. Ia sendiri sudah melontarkan diri ke belakang. Menarik pedang di punggung. Mengarahkannya pada sosok itu.

"Eren, LARI!" teriaknya sambil menerjang orang berjaket tebal di depannya.

Pedang mereka saling memukul di udara. Menciptakan bunyi seperti gelas kaca yang dipakai bersulang di pesta.

"Kau penunggang kuda tadi, kan? Apa urusanmu?" tantang Mikasa, menyabetkan kembali pedangnya dengan gesit.

Orang itu mengelak, melompat mundur, lalu dengan satu entakan ia meluncur ke arah Mikasa dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mikasa berhasil menahan serangannya. Gadis itu memegang kepala pedang dengan dua tangan yang bergetar. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tekanan yang diberikan orang itu sangat kuat. Terlatih. Profesional. Seperti dirinya. Sulit mencari celah menyerang. Mikasa berada pada posisi buntu.

Tapi bukan Mikasa namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia tendang pasir di bawah kakinya. Musuh dengan sepatu bot mengilat itu sontak mundur. Melindungi matanya.

_Bagus, perhatiannya teralihkan_, batin Mikasa. Ia sabetkan terus menerus pedangnya, mengincar kepala atau perut orang itu.

Si penunggang kuda terdesak. Ia berhasil menahan beberapa serangan Mikasa, tapi tak sedikit luka gores yang dia terima.

Satu tusukan cerdas dan Mikasa berhasil membuat pedang musuh terpental jauh dan menancap di tanah.

"Tamat, kau!" kata gadis itu haus darah. Tinggal satu ayunan lagi dan ...

Eren sudah memeluk Mikasa dari belakang.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!"

Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi sensasi kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan Eren tak bisa dia tolak.

"Kenapa kamu melindunginya, Eren? Yang ingin membunuh itu DIA!" bentak Mikasa.

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia bukan orang jahat," suara Eren melembut. Pelan-pelan diturunkannya lengan Mikasa. Diambilnya pedang itu dan ia lemparkan ke tanah dengan bunyi bergemerincing.

"Eren, apa yang kau—"

_Kesempatan_, batin sosok itu. Ia berguling. Menyambar pedang Mikasa yang jatuh lantas berderap cepat ke belakang punggung Eren.

Dalam sekejap, mata pisau yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Eren meringis. Takut bahkan dengan sebuah tegukan ludah nadinya akan terpotong dan memuncratkan darah ke mana-mana.

Mikasa berhasil mengelak tepat waktu. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya.

Ini sungguh gawat.

Gawat sekali.

Ia tidak bersenjata. Sementara Eren disandera.

Mikasa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa aku bisa sampai alpa membawa Eren? Tidak mungkin. Selama ini aku selalu mengutamakan Eren, mendahulukan dia lebih dari apa pun. Siapa pun. Tapi kenapa tadi—_

"Bagus sekali, Anak Muda," orang itu berterima kasih pada Eren, berbisik sambil terengah-engah.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Mikasa, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh batinnya yang gundah gulana. Matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang kental. "Kalau kau berani gores dia sedikit saja..."

"Tidak mau."

"HAH?"

"Diam dan dengarkan. Aku akan bercerita sebentar."

"Sayang sekali, kami tidak punya waktu meladeni sesi curhatmu," ejek Mikasa.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit perkenalan? Aku adalah—"

Sebilah pisau berdesing melewati pipi orang itu. Sehelai rambutnya tersayat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Seperti ada kilat yang meluncur di udara. Ia hampir tidak sadar telinganya sudah meneteskan darah.

"Lepaskan dia, Cebol," ancam Mikasa. Singkat dan dingin. Rupanya ia masih punya pisau saku cadangan. Tersembunyi di balik lipatan syal. Itu adalah senjata terakhir yang dia miliki.

Si penunggang kuda menggeleng kecewa dan sambil berkata, "Oke, aku menyerah," ia tendang punggung sanderanya.

Eren terperosok, kehilangan keseimbangan lantas terjerembab jatuh ke pelukan Mikasa.

Sementara itu, tokoh baru kita, dengan satu tangan memegang senjata Mikasa, ia hampiri tempat pedangnya terlempar barusan, memungut, lantas memandangi bilahnya yang kotor oleh debu dan tanah dengan rasa jijik. Ia hampir saja meraih sapu tangan yang tersemat di lehernya sebelum menggeleng dan alih-alih mengusapkan kotoran itu ke jaket.

"Ma-mau apa kamu?" bentak Mikasa curiga. Matanya tidak henti melekat pada gerak-gerik si pria misterius.

Begitu pula mata Eren.

Tapi pandangan Eren, sepertinya memiliki maksud yang _lain_.

Sama.

Sekali.

_Lain_.

Si penunggang kuda mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya santai. Sekarang ia memiliki dua senjata yang persis sama di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Mikasa menggeram murka. "Jangan mentang-mentang kamu tahu kami tidak bersenjata jadi—" Mikasa tercekat. Tepat pada saat itu, matanya melihat pedang yang tergantung di punggung Eren. Ya, batinnya, ia bisa menggunakan _ini_.

"Pertama-tama," kata pemuda misterius itu tenang. "Terserah kalian mau menganggapku tokoh jahat atau baik..."

Tentu saja jahat, kata Mikasa dalam hati, lihat saja mukanya yang psikopat itu. Tanpa ekspresi. Tidak bisa ditebak. Kalau tersenyum, pasti tampangnya mengerikan. Sulit didekati. Tidak ramah. Mikasa paling benci tipe orang seperti itu.

"Namaku ada berjenis-jenis," ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Banyak sekali. Sebanyak jumlah tanaman yang pernah kalian makan."

Tangan Mikasa sudah satu senti lagi di atas pedang Eren, ia siap mencabut senjata itu kapan saja sebelum si cebol berjaket tebal berkata:

"Tapi kalian boleh sebut aku...

—_Pemburu_."

.

**[Bersambung]**

.

**[A/N]**

**Ya Tuhan, itu **_**scene**_** berantemnya! **

**Keknya emang mesti banyak baca cersil (cerita silat) deh ini, ampun masih kaku abis!**

**Betewe jangan pernah cari "seibometer" di gugel ya cyin. **

**Nggak bakalan ketemu. Itu satuan jarak bisa-bisanya Nami aja. **

**Abis kalo pake kilometer takut salah kan berabe uakaka /pemales /tendang**

**Dan untuk para shipper RiRen di luar sana, sabar ya. Ada yang seru buat kalian di vol. 5 nanti /smirk**

**.**

**[Teaser]**

**[Vol. 4]**

LUKA ● TEMAN SEPERJALANAN ● GANGGUAN DI TENGAH JALAN

"_Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya," perintah Mikasa datar._

"Kau bicara apa, Mikasa?" balas Eren heran.

"_Hentikan kudamu sekarang juga!" perintah orang itu dengan tampang sok._

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Levi menyelidik.

_Ketiganya membeku._

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


	4. Last Person

**Attack on Wolves #4 © Nami (020913)**

[disklaim standar diaktifkan]

**.**

* * *

**| 10 |**

**LUKA**

* * *

.

"Ayah memberiku nama Rivaille. Tapi kalian boleh sebut aku Levi. Atau.. yah, seperti yang tadi kubilang: _Pemburu_," katanya sambil meletakkan pedang Mikasa di antara mereka. "Kukembalikan ini. Jadi, kau tak perlu memaksa mencabut pedang temanmu."

Mikasa kaget. Ia segera menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Hah? A-apa? Pedangku?" Eren tergagap. Ia meraba-raba punggunya, berbalik, lantas memandang Mikasa tidak percaya.

Mikasa mendesah. "Maafkan aku, Eren. Tadi itu darurat."

"Tapi kau kan tidak perlu—"

"Nah, Tuan Pemburu Rivaille. Katakan apa urusanmu dengan kami," tukas Mikasa. Mengabaikan protes Eren.

"Ukh," ia terbatuk. "Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku minta sedikit obat?"

Eren terkejut. "Mikasa, aku pikir dia butuh pertolongan!"

"Tidak, Eren." Mikasa memblokir jalan anak itu. "Bisa saja dia berbohong."

"Mikasa, dengar," Eren mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kau butuh obat apa, Pak Pemburu?" ucap Mikasa. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Eren.

"Aku—"

"MIKASA!" bentak Eren tidak sabar. "Kau tidak lihat lobang di perutnya? DIA TERLUKA PARAH!"

Setelah itu, semua bagai film yang diputar lambat di mata Mikasa.

Eren menerobos tangannya dan langsung menghampiri si Pemburu. Levi berlutut. Memuntahkan darah. Cairan merah kehitaman merembes keluar dari jaketnya. Eren membajak tas Mikasa dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Mencari tanaman obat. Menciuminya satu-satu. Tampak bingung. Tapi ia berusaha keras. Matanya hampir menangis. Sangat, sangat khawatir. Mikasa belum pernah melihat Eren seperti itu.

"Eren," kata gadis itu akhirnya, "biar aku saja." Ia menangkup kepalan tangan bocah itu, yang gemetar dan sedang memegang akar kunyit. Sepertinya asal ambil dan bingung mau digunakan untuk apa dan bagaimana caranya.

Eren memandang Mikasa penuh rasa terima kasih, sementara Mikasa sendiri, hatinya ngilu seolah-olah perutnyalah yang baru dilobangi, bukan perut Levi.

.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Eren sambil mencelupkan handuk untuk mengompres kening Levi. "Pantas saja samar-samar aku mencium bau darah..."

"Saat kau disandera tadi?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingat menyerangnya sampai luka parah seperti itu," gumam Mikasa.

"Kau bicara apa, Mikasa?" balas Eren sambil memeras handuk. Tampak heran. "Ia sudah terluka _sebelum_ bertemu kita."

.

Bulan menerangi hutan seperti bohlam. Mereka terpaksa menunda perjalanan. Eren berkeras untuk menolong Levi hingga kuat berjalan.

Mikasa mendesah. Merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia telah memperparah kondisi pemuda itu. Menyerangnya dengan gegabah tanpa bertanya. Akhirnya ia mengerti. Sejak awal, orang itu tidak berniat membunuhnya. Pertarungan mereka tidak serius. Dan fakta itu membuat Mikasa semakin benci kepadanya. Sulit dipercaya, dengan luka seperti itu, ia masih dapat bertarung dengan gadis bertubuh prima. Mikasa menggeleng sedih.

_Aku masih harus lebih banyak berlatih_, tekadnya.

Di balik pohon ada Eren yang menjaga si Pemburu penuh kasih. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit, dan ia lebih memilih untuk mencari mata air. Mungkin mandi. Atau mencuci muka. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran.

Mikasa membenamkan dagu dan mulutnya ke dalam air. Meniupnya. Menciptakan bola-bola air yang terbit lalu hancur. Levi memang tampak seperti Pemburu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Setelah membuka simpul jaket tebal miliknya, Eren dan Mikasa sama-sama kaget. Kemeja orang itu jelas bukan baju sembarangan. Terbuat dari sutra terbaik. Licin dan samar-samar tercium harum seorang laki-laki. Ada tanda pangkat di pundak dan kancing emas yang dijahit detil. Itu jelas sebuah seragam. Seragam Kawanan Pemburu. Organisasi luar biasa yang melindungi manusia dari musuh abadi mereka: serigala.

Selain itu, masih ada kuda gagah yang dia tunggangi. Berasal dari peranakan terbaik, berkaki bagus, berpelana mengilap, ladam-ladamnya juga kokoh dan terawat apik. Tak ketinggalan perbekalan yang dia bawa. Semuanya berkelas dan bergizi. Serta alat-alat perburuan—senapan, kapak, tali, pisau daging—yang dia gantungkan di sanggurdi kudanya.

Ia terlihat cukup pas sebagai sasaran empuk para penyamun. Tapi entah bagaimana (apalagi kalau bukan karena kemampuan bertarungnya yang luar biasa?) ia berhasil mempertahankan semua itu. Mikasa menduga luka di perutnya akibat melindungi barang-barang itu dari serangan pencuri.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata meluncur dari ceruk matanya yang sipit.

"Telah muncul orang yang kelihatannya dapat diandalkan. Lebih dari pada aku. Aku... aku harus bagaimana?" katanya putus asa.

Belum pernah Mikasa merasa minder seperti ini. Baginya, baik di kampung, sekolah, lapangan, pasar, taman bermain, di mana pun, selalu dia yang terkuat. Untuk ukuran anak-anak, ia paling hebat. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Mikasa si Jagoan. Bos Besar Kampung. Tapi sekarang, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan Levi dari muka bumi.

"Eren tak perlu dua penjaga di sisinya," ia mendesis sambil memandang bulan tinggi di langit.

.

* * *

**| 11 |**

**TEMAN SEPERJALANAN**

* * *

.

Dua hari kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah jalan beriringan. Levi menunggangi kudanya, sementara Mikasa berjalan dengan mata garang di sebelahnya. Eren kadang-kadang turut naik menggantikan Levi, tapi lebih sering mereka menunggangi kuda berdua sebab Eren belum terbiasa mengendalikan hewan pemamah rumput itu.

"Kuda adalah makhluk yang lembut. Tidak seperti anjing yang penurut, kucing yang egois, atau sapi yang dungu, kuda hewan perkasa yang pintar dan setia. Pada beberapa titik, ia bahkan lebih bijak dari manusia," cerita Levi.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengizinkan Eren menaiki kudanya. Ia setuju tapi ia akan ikut naik di belakang. Mengajari Eren pelan-pelan. Tangannya menempel di atas kepalan tangan Eren yang sedang memegang tali kekang.

"Hei, kenapa kita harus mengajak dia?" cibir Mikasa tidak rela. Penuh dendam. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak tertawa dan jarang ikut serta jika percapakan melibatkan Levi.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini Pemburu," jawab Levi tanpa diminta. Sepertinya sengaja. "Dan kalian membutuhkanku."

"Tidak perlu," balas Mikasa jutek. "Aku saja cukup untuk menjag—_menemani_ Eren."

"Kuda dan kaki manusia. Kaupikir mana yang lebih cepat?"

"Semakin banyak orang akan semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Lagi pula, toh, Paman kami tidak mengenalmu."

"Dan apa _kau_ yakin ia mengenalmu?" balas Levi dengan muka datar, meski suaranya terdengar seperti menyeringai.

"Kau—"

"Dengar, Mikasa," potong Eren. "Kita butuh sebanyak mungkin tenaga untuk melawan serigala itu. Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang ia sudah mulai bergerak. Bukan tidak mungkin kita diikuti."

"Biarkan saja dia datang. Aku bisa mengalahkannya sekali tebas. Lagipula," kata Mikasa, melirik Eren. "Ia tidak tahu di mana kotak itu berada."

"Kalau kalian yakin merasa diburu serigala," kata Levi, "kalian takkan menyadari keberadaannya sebelum ia muncul dan melahap kalian."

Mikasa memandang Levi kesal. Ia benci orang yang suka pamer kepintaran. "Ya, bisa saja ia _sudah_ ada di antara kita sekarang."

"Ah, apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Mikasa mengernyit. "Kau membuatku muak."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada... serigala yang merajuk?"

"H-hei, kalian berdua. Hentikan!" Eren berusaha melerai. Ia pandangi Mikasa dan Levi bergantian.

Mikasa menurut. Ia menurunkan pedang yang diam-diam sudah dia hunus. "Aku ini ahli menghilangkan jejak. Akan sulit bagi serigala itu," kali ini ia tidak menuduh siapa pun, murni ingatannya kembali pada lolongan hewan buas beberapa hari lalu, "untuk mengetahui di mana dan akan menuju ke mana kita."

"Sekali mencium bau," bantah Levi, "serigala akan terus mengingat dan memburunya sampai ketemu."

"Wah, sepertinya kautahu sekali sifat serigala," Mikasa tertawa mengejek. "Yakin, bukan pengalaman pribadi?"

Di atas pelana, Eren sudah menggemeretakkan gigi dengan geram.

"HEN. TI. KAN!" katanya. Berteriak. Tidak tahan lagi. Ia lepaskan genggaman Levi dan segera meloncat turun dari kuda.

Sementara itu, pemburu di atas pelana dan wanita dengan syal di leher saling bersitatap dengan garang. Mereka masih bertukar celaan lewat mata yang tak henti menatap runcing bagai gunting.

.

* * *

**| 12 |**

**GANGGUAN DI TENGAH JALAN**

* * *

**.**

"Hentikan kudamu sekarang juga!" perintah seorang pemuda dengan tampang sok. Ia muncul begitu saja dari rimbunan pohon di sebelah kiri mereka bertiga. Kedua lengannya tebentang. Memblokir jalan. Matanya tajam. Rambutnya cepak. Mirip berandalan perayu yang sering nongkrong di jalan-jalan kampung Mikasa dan Eren.

"Hah, siapa orang itu?" Eren keheranan.

"Turun, kubilang!" katanya semakin kasar.

"Cuekin saja. Paling dia musafir gila yang kemalingan," kata Mikasa tidak peduli.

"Atas nama senapan dan jerat. Demi makna membunuh serigala terkutuk. Kubilang, TURUN!"

Mikasa mendadak terpaku di tempat.

"Kenapa, Mikasa?" tanya Eren. "Kau bilang kita cuekin saja orang itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Levi menyelidik.

"Pemburu...," ujar Mikasa lirih.

"Ya?"

"Bukan kau."

"Maaf?"

"Orang itu," tunjuk Mikasa dengan dagunya. "Dia Pemburu."

Mikasa tidak terlalu betah membaca buku. Biasanya informasi yang dia dapat kebanyakan dari obrolan orang-orang yang dia temui. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu, adalah sumpah seorang Pemburu. Orang biasa, apalagi mereka yang tidak termasuk dalam Kawanan dilarang mengucapkannya sembarangan. Bahkan membisikkannya saja mereka ngeri. Kutukan akan melingkupi orang yang melafalkannya tanpa izin. Tunggu, pikir Mikasa. Apa Levi pernah menyebut sumpah itu sebelumnya? Memang tidak ada keadaan yang memaksanya berbuat demikian tapi...

"Kau... yakin?" Eren mengamati sosok pria itu dari bawah ke atas. Mantel bulu yang dia kenakan sangat panjang, menyeret-nyeret tanah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Eren bisa mencium bau yang sangat apak, seperti pakaian yang tak pernah dicuci. Rambutnya awut-awutan dan matanya sangat merah, bengkak. Seperti habis menangis atau dipukuli. "Karena dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Aku tidak yakin kita harus meladeni ocehan pemuda ini, Ackerman," kata Levi sambil terus mengarahkan kudanya maju.

"Benar, Mikasa," kata Eren setuju. "Bahkan Levi tidak mengenalnya."

"Tidak. Tunggu," Mikasa mencoba menahan Eren. "Kita harus mendengar—"

"Itu kuda_ku_. Itu ransel_ku_. Dan itu kemeja serta mantel_ku._ Aksesoris_ku._ Pedang, topi, senapan, itu juga semuanya _milikku_," demikian si pemuda berbaju bulu merincikan barang miliknya sambil menatap tajam.

_Hanya_ ke arah Levi.

Levi menatapnya balik. Sekilas. Tidak berminat. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksud—"

"Pistol itu tidak berpeluru dan amunisinya ada padaku. Di punggungnya yang terbuat dari metal, ada ukiran serigala perak yang tertusuk tombak, benar?"

"Kau—!" hardik Eren, tapi lagi-lagi Mikasa menahannya.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya," perintah Mikasa datar.

"Aku? Kukira kalian semua sudah tahu. Namaku Jean dan aku Pemburu. Pemburu yang _asli_," katanya congkak sambil menegakkan badan.

"Dan dia," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk Levi dengan pelototan mata garang, "adalah Pemburu palsu."

Eren, Mikasa, dan terutama Levi, ketiganya membeku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

**[Bersambung]**

.

**[A/N]**

**AKHIRNYA SUAMI SAYA MUNCUL JUGA! /hah /sape**

**Iyayak siape sih tu org. Dateng2 maen nuduh aja.**

**Nami jadi bingung! /lahkok /iniauthornyasiapa**

**.**

_betewe ini titan unyu kgk login2 ih syebel aku jadinya /ngambek  
__kamu mau eksis di story ya? iya kan? ayo bilang!  
__mentang2 saya orangnya ga bisa diem kalo liat ripiu tak terbalas, huh! /apasihnam  
__ohoho ini fast apdet karna emang kmrn lg long holiday kok..  
sayangnya tgl 2 ini udah msk kuliah tuch.. aku gak bisa apdet cpt lagi deh.. kamu sih /lah /nyalainorang  
DEMIAPA? DOUJIN RATED M? LEVI JD HUNTSMAN? AAA MAUMAU BAGI LINK~~! /kumat_

**.**

**[Teaser]**

**[Vol. 5]**

SADARLAH! ● BUKAN TEMAN, JUGA BUKAN MUSUH ● SELAMAT TINGGAL ● SEJADI-JADINYA ● AKU AKAN—! ● BOTOL KACA ● DITOLAK

_"Kau cantik sekali," katanya tanpa sadar._

"Apa katamu!" Jean naik pitam.

"_Hati-hati, Eren," Levi memeringatkan. _

"Serigala diketahui bisa berubah jadi manusia. Mereka makhluk jadi-jadian."

_Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Mikasa. Terkapar di tanah._

"Benar juga," Jean terkekeh sedih.

_Kenapa ia bisa lupa?_


End file.
